


【kk】1089朵玫瑰

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 6





	【kk】1089朵玫瑰

一

最近引起全国性关注的新闻，大概是双堂本的结合。茶道世家的小少爷堂本刚与异军突起的堂本集团的社长堂本光一交换了戒指，宣告又一对爱侣的诞生。

这本该是仅限于上流社会的一场地震，却因为两位主人翁姣好的容颜——一位英俊帅气、一位可爱美丽——在社交平台上关注度爆炸，酝酿成了全国人民茶余饭后的谈资。

这可是真的是王子和王子的结合啊！

堂本光一交叉着手指，坐在会议室里，听到数据分析师讲到因为成婚使得公司的股价上涨时，轻轻地挑了挑眉毛。

这场婚姻，无论从哪个角度来看都是自己和另一个堂本家族的双赢。

除了……

“堂本社长。长濑部长”

当光一和长濑一边交谈着一边推开办公室的大门时，他漂亮又聪颖的美女秘书站起身来迎接，标准的微笑里暗含了一点不可言说的奥秘。

光一头疼的按了按眉心。

果然，推开自己的办公室门时，一捧与黑白基调、走性冷淡简约风的社长室格格不入的、巨大的火红色玫瑰花束，先声夺目的映入眼帘。

长濑捂着嘴巴，和美女秘书交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，忍不住闷笑出声。

“今早10点送来的，1089朵玫瑰花。”美女秘书保持了良好的职业素养，声线平稳而甜美地介绍。

“厉害啊。”长濑就没那么老实，他不客气地赞叹着。

光一转过头去，眼神复杂地看了长濑一眼。

他当然知道长濑感叹的是什么。

今天是他与刚成婚的第11天。要说日理万机的堂本社长为什么能记这么清楚，不是因为他对新婚妻子一往情深，而是从结婚的第一天起，他的办公室里就出现了99朵玫瑰。光一礼节性地返赠了99朵，结果第二天，也许是为了表示收到玫瑰的惊喜?送给光一的花朵翻倍成了198枝，光一思索了许久，决定制止这种便宜了花店的幼稚行为，他索性没有理会。从此一发不可收拾，每日的玫瑰数量呈99的倍数往上规律递增——直到今日。

堂本光一都怀疑他老婆是不是骗了他，大学学的不是艺术，而是个搞数学的。

第十一天。出现了。

1089朵玫瑰。

“相羽小姐，”光一在心底深深地叹了口气：“你把花拿出去分掉吧。”

美女秘书连连摆手，推脱道：“夫人送来的玫瑰，我们可不敢乱分。”

“那要不然你拿过去?”光一试探地望着长濑。

“你为什么要送我这么一大束玫瑰?还是火红色的?”长濑毛骨悚然地看着光一：“要是国外市场打不开就拿这个砸死我的意思吗?”

“感谢你给我提供了新思路。”光一长长地叹息了一声。

他实在是看不透自己这位法律上的太太——不知他到底是个沾染上了美国式热情浪漫的留洋派，还是被家族保护的太好，根本不懂商业联姻代表着什么含义。

明明在结婚之前，两人相识不到一月，见面次数一个巴掌数的过来——或许说如果没有这场婚姻，他俩本是陌生人，只在东京的某个角落擦肩而过。

现在又每日赠送玫瑰，摆出一副热恋模样，到底有什么意思。

“那就把花处理掉吧。放在这里妨碍办公。”光一收拾好了情绪，恢复了平时精明强干的模样：“相羽，麻烦你。”

美女秘书的脸上飘过一丝不赞同的神色，挣扎了许久，最后还是应答道：“是，老板。”

*

在自己面前说的好听，不敢乱分夫人给的玫瑰。

光一板着脸从办公室里进进出出。

让她自由处理，还不是擅自留下了一朵?

相羽小姐不知什么时候准备了一只漂亮的青瓷花瓶，摆在秘书室最显眼的地方。

玫瑰静静地怒放着，每个进出社长办公室的人都能一眼看到。

二

“小准，今天也和往常一样哦。”刚披散着一头烫成大波浪的长发，趴在花店的茶几上，双手捧着自己的脸颊，眼睛亮亮地朝准一卖萌：“账记我茶室账上就可以了——”

“关于这个，”花店老板冈田准一胳膊上的肌肉青筋暴起，抱进了一盆巨大的柠檬树。刚笑嘻嘻地扯下了他系在头上的头巾，给准一擦汗。

“昨天送花的时候，那位堂本先生的秘书告诉我，请不要再送花去了，说那位堂本很困扰。”

刚嘟起了睡润润的嘴唇，瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛，佯做生气道：“小准是听我的还是听他的?”

硬汉花店老板低着头与那双大眼睛对视着。

三。店门外的鲜花吸引了蝴蝶驻足。

二。桌上咖啡上的奶油泡沫炸开了一个小小的泡泡。

一。刚两条英气的眉毛逐渐向中间靠拢。

“小、准！”

“听你的听你的。”准一拍了拍自己的脸颊，回过神来。

刚立刻眉开眼笑起来。

“我最喜欢小准了！”

他扑了过去，抱着准一的胳膊撒娇道。

“……我都看不懂了。”准一拿起桌上刚泡的咖啡，喝了一口：好甜！

可是不敢抱怨，他看着刚拿着剪刀慢慢地修剪那颗柠檬树，美丽的仿佛一副上好的画作：“你到底是喜欢那位堂本先生啊，还是讨厌他啊?”

刚拢了拢绣着花团锦簇的右前片，利落地剪下了一颗柠檬。

“诶——”刚把柠檬放到了桌子上，又剪下两片绿叶。

他模模糊糊地笑了：“小准猜呢。”

冈田咽了口口水，心想我只是个钢铁直男而已，哪里看得懂你们这群死gay调戏人家的手段。

“总而言之呢，我只要最好的。”

刚拍了拍手，将剪刀放到了一边，欣赏着自己修剪的盆观。然后，满意地朝准一回眸一笑。

妖精。

准一的心中冒出了这两个字来。

刚理了理他花团锦簇的和服，用刚才随手剪下的、还带着柠檬清香的树枝，将一头长发挽成了一个简单的发髻。

“我要去上班了哦。”

无意间垂落的碎发都是不可言说的风情。

他撑起了与和服相映成趣的纸扇，踏着木屐，走出店门，踏进了一片灿烂的阳光里。

玫瑰花变成的妖精。

准一在心底默默道。

*

“我有让你跟花店的人说退订的事吧。”

光一盯着铺满了办公桌的玫瑰花，喊来了正在办公的相羽。

美女秘书在他看不见的角度小小的翻了个白眼，然后迅速恢复了完美微笑。

“我还是建议您直接跟夫人沟通呢。”

*

夏日的茶室里一片寂静。学徒生田斗真正在师傅的监督下，第一次为客人服务。虽然室内的温度被空调拉到舒适，可是他的鼻尖还是紧张渗出了一点点汗珠。

“啊，来了来了。”

专注的生田，手腕被吓到抖，磨好的品相完美的茶粉，一下子洒出了茶碗。

“刚师傅！”生田崩溃地抱怨道。

“刚！”

客人的眉头一下子皱了起来。

“啊，抱歉抱歉。”

刚双手合十，那双水汪汪的大眼睛，来回望着木村和生田：“可是人家从早上就开始等这个电话，一直等到现在嘛——”

“……”

木村叹了口气，做了个随你去吧的手势。

“谢谢木村哥和斗真！”刚的一双大眼睛弯成了月牙，朝他俩wink了一下，闪身出去接电话。

留下这两人面面相觑着。

在招待客人的时候，可以把客人丢在一边，自己出去接电话吗?

傻了吗，当然不可以。

应该生气的吧，这么粗忽的服务。

谁对着那张可爱的脸还能生气啊。

“喂，”刚笑眯眯地抓着电话，斜斜靠在障子上，身边含翠欲滴的枫树上，是一阵阵聒噪的鸣蝉。

“光一先生，你今天晚上要回来吃晚饭么?”

*

打这个电话，光一是做了很久的心理建设的。

在商战上纵横捭阖、短短十年就把一家濒临破产的小公司拉扯成跨行业的上市公司的光一社长，给自己的妻子打电话，居然像个青头小伙子一样要自己安慰自己，多新鲜啊。

可是光一纵横捭阖多年的直觉告诉自己，这个老婆，不像是自己能够搞定的人。

他嬉笑怒骂、宜喜宜嗔，总是不按常理出牌。这哪里是个小小的茶室老板，简直像个——

妖精。

光一长叹了一口气，第80次请秘书打电话，第81次被美女拒绝，毫无办法的拨通了那个号码。

果然，人家开口的第一句就把自己噎住了。

“……”光一慢慢地咽了口口水：“我今晚好像有应酬，等等我让秘书看看行程。不过我这会儿找你是为了别的事。”

“诶，”刚用手指卷着耳边垂落的碎发：“可是我现在在接待客人耶。”

“嗯?”

“很忙的。”

上班很忙没时间听我说话，但是有时间给我订这么多玫瑰花是嘛?

光一的额角跳了跳。

“所以，光一先生要回家吃晚饭嘛?”

这之间有什么逻辑关系嘛?！

可是那人失落的声音突然变的期待了起来。光一简直能想象的出那双狗狗眼闪亮亮的样子。拒绝他简直是在虐待小动物。

“……好。”光一挫败道：“我让秘书调一调行程。”

“耶！”刚在电话那边小小地欢呼了起来。

只是回家吃个饭而已，这么高兴的嘛。光一也忍不住微微勾起了嘴角。

“嗯，我这边也在忙——晚上见。”

“晚上见！”

光一挂掉了电话，心情愉快地哼起了歌来。

*

“您心情这么好，是夫人同意了吗?”

美女秘书探进头来，小心翼翼地询问道。

“什么?”光一笑意盈盈地抬起头来。

“还能有什么，定玫瑰花的事儿啊。”

笑 容 渐 渐 消 失 。

三

光一一本正经地开着暗黑色的法拉利，面色严肃地像是第一次去参加面试。

下车时，还理了理自己的领带。

按照刚的性格，他一定会穿着花花绿绿的衣服，虽说是回家吃饭，但他哪像是五指沾过阳春水的人?肯定是在最贵的料理店订的华丽的料理。自己只要挑一个合适的时候提出玫瑰花的事情，就完美完成任务了！

心底默念三遍：玫瑰花！玫瑰花！玫瑰花！

好！

他给自己鼓了鼓气，按下了自家门铃。

……

没有反应。

光一整整按了五分钟的门铃，往后退了一步，仰头端详着别墅，心想难道是走错门了?可是这确实是我的新房没错啊?

门突然被推开了。

刚穿着清清爽爽的白T,下身是简单的短裤。一头华丽的长发被扎成了马尾，高高地束在脑后。

“快进来啦！”他鼓着脸颊，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道：“我还在炖汤，离不开人呀。”

“哦……”

好

可爱。

光一做梦一般晃进了自家家门。

“你为什么不自己开门啊。”

刚撩起了头发，示意光一给自己系上围裙的绳子。

“我没有钥匙啊。”光一笨手笨脚地给他打了个丑里吧唧的蝴蝶结。好在厨房没有镜子，刚看不到。

“那你怎么能连自己家的钥匙都没有啊。”刚埋怨地看了光一一眼。

“因为这是你的房子，但你没给我钥匙啊。”

光一无辜道。

“那你不会找我要的嘛。”刚嘟着嘴巴戳了戳光一的胸膛。

“光一先生，我跟你讲啊，夫人呢，永远都是对的。”

光一张了张嘴，没能发出声音。

“还傻愣着干什么呀?”刚的脑袋又从厨房里探了出来，他精致的小脸皱在了一起，仿佛有无数埋怨要讲。

“快进来一起做饭呀。”

光一于是又梦游一般地晃进了厨房。

“我要干什么?”

卷起的袖口的角度很精致，露出的胳膊肌肉线条也很漂亮，可是这也抑制不住这个人是头人高马大的草泥马的事实。

刚瞟了他一眼，道：“先把番茄洗一洗吧。”

“哦。”光一绕着厨房走了一圈：“番茄在哪儿?”

“你脚边的红色塑料袋里谢谢。”

光一取出番茄，放到水龙头下猛冲了三分钟，递到刚的面前，询问道：“洗干净了么?”

刚瞄了一眼，接过西红柿：“去打蛋吧，打两个就行。”

洗菜，大概是个成年人都会，可是打蛋就不一定了。

光一想当然地磕破鸡蛋——蛋清流了一案板——他还没找到接鸡蛋碗。

“算了，我来打蛋，你把西红柿给切了吧。一个切成四块就行。”刚翻了个白眼，直接拿过他手中的蛋，又把西红柿重新塞他手里。

“哦。”

“你这是从来没下过厨房啊?”刚忍不住吐槽道：“比我还金贵啊。”

“小时候，还是帮过厨的。”光一低着头，慢慢地切着番茄：“不过高中毕业之后……总是很忙，没有时间自己折腾，就吃食堂了。”

其实这还是我这么久以来，第一次在自己家里吃饭。

光一在心底里默默道。不过没有说出来。说出来就煽情了，总觉得，自己和刚还不是这样的关系。

刚把光一切好的西红柿、蒜和姜一齐倒进锅里，稍微翻炒一下，家常的香味儿爆炸般地钻进了光一的鼻子。

“把蛋液帮我拿过来。”

“好。”

刚接过蛋液时，抬头看了光一一眼。时间很凑巧，刚好光一也正看着他。

刚突然笑了。是光一熟悉的、妖精一样的笑容。

白色的手腕，轻轻地扶住了麦色的手腕。

“炒蛋呢，手要离锅近一点，要不然油会溅出来。”

刚的手腕微倾，光一也跟着一起。

“不要着急，先等蛋液凝固成块——”

“嗯。”

“然后再把我们刚才炒好的番茄倒进来。”

刚几乎将光一整个人拥进了怀里，他们的身高刚刚好，刚可以把自己的脑袋搁在光一的肩膀上——他扶着光一的胳膊，左手拿着碗，右手掌着木质的锅铲。

“把蛋饼打碎就可以了。”

男人的吐息就在光一的耳边，吹起他额角的碎发，浮上一层淡淡的水雾。

“……好。”

*

“光一先生，”

那人含着筷子，趴在自己的肩膀上，而自己只能别扭地扭过头去，才能看到他精致的脸颊。

英气的眉毛下是一双温柔如水的大眼睛，高挺的鼻子和富士山一样的三角嘴。

“很好吃哦。”

那双大眼睛弯成了月芽的形状。

他笑了。

四

“光一先生。”

美女秘书敲了敲门。

光一咳嗽了两声，摁熄了手机。

屏幕上是未命名发来的消息。

等会儿买鸡肉回来哦，我想做咖喱鸡肉。

“请进。”

“请问您准备好了么?北村先生的晚宴。”美女秘书看了看手表：“车已经备好了。”

光一瞪着她，愣了三秒。

“啊。”

“……抱歉，是我早上汇报今日安排时忘记通知您了么?”

“不，我觉得应该是我的错，抱歉。”

满脑子都是昨天的番茄炒鸡蛋，还记得有晚宴才怪。

光一站起了身子，任由秘书帮他搭理好领带和西服，又稍微喷了一点古龙水。

光一摁亮了手机屏幕，心虚了三秒。

随即思量着打字道：

今晚换我请你吃饭吧，刚先生。

点击，发送。

“先去一趟我家——堂本先生家……也不是，是刚先生家，把夫人接上。”

“好的。”

美女秘书的眼波流转过占据了大半张办公桌的红色玫瑰，嘴角微微勾了起来。

*

“你这算哪门子的请我吃饭啊！”

刚狠狠地捶了光一一下，光一忍不住笑出了声。

“抱歉——我忘记今晚有应酬了嘛。”

不过，这人这么期待和自己一起出去吃饭的么。

“你不陪我的话我没有伴侣啊，难道还要我和长濑一起出席嘛?”

长发被木制的簪子挽成一个温婉的圆，今天的和服上绣着碧蓝的海水和鱼。

“哼，要是有甜甜的好吃的我就原谅你。”

……似乎还稍微修了修本来就很漂亮的眉毛。

“没有的话我给你买。”

实在是，非常的美丽。

秘书右转弯的时候，光一没有坐稳，左手不小心摁在了刚的右手上。

刚抬起眼睛的时候，时间很好，光一也正好低头望向他。

“……”

刚咬了咬嘴唇，没有说话。

光一扭过头去，看着窗外的车水马龙，也忘记了把手拿开。

*

“红人儿来了！”

“神仙眷侣来了！”

光一携着刚刚刚扰进旋转门，大厅内便爆出了一阵巨大的哄闹声。

光一微笑着和其他人应酬着，只不过脸上的笑容毕竟多了几分真诚。

“刚，我去那边和北村先生打个招呼。”

“嗯。”

刚似乎并不太适合这种哄闹又嘈杂的环境，他自顾自地走到甜品区，挑挑拣拣起来。

光一流连了他的背影几眼，挺直脊背，朝宴会的主人走去。

“结了婚的人就是不一样了啊。”北村家的大女儿朝光一打趣道：“以前来参加宴会，总是拉着长濑，一副我可以有丝分裂繁衍后代，挖到我的绯闻，你们想都不要想的样子。”

北村家与光一家是世交，北村伯父也是高中毕业后，唯一向光一伸出援手、支持他读完大学的人。

“刚才的眼神我可看到了哦，”女孩儿捂嘴笑道：“一副十八里相送的幽怨的样子——放心啦我们不会把刚君吃了的！”

光一的嘴角微微松懈，他拉了拉领带，笑道：“他那么大个人谅你也吃不下，不过对了，北村小姐你今年芳龄多少来着?”

今天宴会的主角，北村家的小女儿，扑哧笑出了声：“光一先生你太损啦……”

姐姐名校毕业，成绩优异，在政治上也崭露头角，有了要接过北村家族的翎子的意思——只不过，不论男女，谈恋爱就没有稳定过一年的。

如果不是碍于场合，大姐看起来很想用她十厘米的高跟鞋狠狠地钉光一一脚。

“不过姐姐最近新找了个女朋友哦。”妹妹瞅了眼远处正在和别人交谈的爸妈，偷偷对光一道：“已经稳定交往一年多了，好像准备见家长来着。”

“真的假的?”光一故作诧异地挑起了一根眉毛：“还真有姑娘能受得了你那火爆脾气?”

“从来都只有你受不了而已好嘛。”大姐翻了个白眼。

两人一时不禁沉默下来。

小妹左瞧瞧右瞅瞅，“我去跟爸爸一起打招呼——”  
伸脚溜了。

“我是真的挺希望你能过的幸福的。”半晌，光一真诚地开口道：“真的。”

大姐扑哧一声笑了：“我幸福不幸福呢，是肯定的”

“倒是你，现在婚也结了老婆也有了，喜代子女士过的也很好……”

大姐精致的手指漫不经心地抚过光一的领带，帮他拉正。

“光一，过去的事儿就让它过去了吧。我们这个年纪，总得放慢脚步，牵起谁的手再一起前进。”

*

刚摇着香槟，沉默地看着被人群阻隔的另一端。

那是，他从未见过的光一。

算了。

堂本光一。

我不要了。

*

“小准。”

“嗯?”

“睡了么?”

“还没有，刚洗完澡，怎么了?”

“来接我嘛。”

刚踩着木屐，一个人走在寂静的街道上。灯火通明的别墅，已是距离很远的地方了。

你不是和另一个堂本先生一起出去吃饭去了吗?

可是，感觉这句话并不能问出口。

“……”冈田准一关掉了正在播放拳击比赛的电视，询问道：“你在哪儿?”

“城东的别墅区。”

“嗯，找个路标等我。”

刚蹲下身子抱住自己，忽然很想哭。

倒不是为自己，而是为了这样、什么都不询问的准一。

*

“抱歉，久等了。”

准一把靠在路标下昏昏欲睡的刚捡进车里：“别墅区都长一个样，太绕了。”

他皱了皱鼻子。

“你喝酒了?”

“两杯香槟而已。”

刚朝他比出了一个2：“要不然我就自己开车回家了。”

“另一个堂本呢?”

“唔，他自己总有办法的。”

刚斜靠在后座上，望着车渐渐开上主干道。

准一总觉得有很多需要询问、但不知该如何问出口的问题。

最后，他也只是平淡道：“去你家还是去我家?”

“……”

刚没有回答。冈田索性围着立交桥转起圈子来。

刚忽然下定了决心似的拍了拍巴掌。

“回奈良吧。”

“啊?”准一透过后视镜惊讶地看了他一眼。

“小准，我们回奈良吧。”刚的两只小爪子扒在车座上，双目灼灼地盯着准一。

“……”

准一觉得自己有无数个拒绝他的理由，可看着这双小动物一样的眼睛，什么话都说不出口。

真是被他打败了。

“那我送你一起过去，然后我就要回来了，明天晚上和小葵还有约会。”

“嗯嗯！我最喜欢小准了！”

“你啊……”

冈田准一叹了口气。心想幸亏这不是自己男朋友，折腾也折腾死了。

*

半路上，刚接到了光一的电话。

“刚?”光一的声音里带着些焦急：“你先回去了么?”

“嗯。”

刚看着车外的车水马龙，觉得自己也是个成熟的成年人了，老实答道：“我有点事儿，回本家了。”

“本家?”光一的声音里带了一丝惊讶：“奈良?是爸爸妈妈——”

“不是啦。”刚扣了扣准一的车靠垫上的毛毛，撒谎道：“是我美术展的事情。”

“哦……”光一询问着，听不出悲喜：“那你什么时候回来?”

“诶。”刚想了想，微笑了。

“等你来接我的时候吧。”

*

光一靠在车后座上，抬头望着车顶，觉得自己实在没有嘲笑北村姐姐的天赋。

牵起谁的手么……

光一闭上了眼睛。

也许，还不是毫无胜算。

“相羽，麻烦帮我订一张去奈良的机票。”

“好的，明天下午2点的可以么?和您的工作也能协调的来。”

“抱歉，最近的航班是几点?”

“……”

在等红绿灯的时候，美女秘书回过头来，看了光一一眼。

光一苦笑了一下，双手合十：“拜托了。”

“……我知道了。”美女秘书笑了。不是那种标准的、笑不露齿的微笑，而是像一朵鲜花绽放的一瞬间，热烈又温柔。

“最近的一趟航班是一个小时后，如果要赶去机场，我们的动作要快一点了。”

绿灯了，美女秘书踩下油门。

五

刚犹豫着，是回本家还是先去酒店。

这个点回家，父母肯定以为自己出了什么事儿，怕是老人要受到惊吓。

可是去酒店……

自己的id和银行卡全没带，倒是可以去光一集团下的酒店凑合一晚上，只是……自己心里暂时还过不来这道坎儿。

还是去本家吧。反正翻窗进门这事儿小时候也没少干。

出租车在古宅前缓缓停下，冈田拍了拍正在发呆的刚。

“你自己回去哦，我要坐新干线返回东京了。”

“不休息一会儿么?”刚担心道。

“还行，抗得住。等会儿可以在新干线上睡会儿。”准一让刚下车，帮自己在自动贩卖机里买两瓶咖啡。

“谢谢小准，我最喜欢小准了！”刚笑嘻嘻地揽住了准一的脖子，就势要亲上去。准一表示誓死保护小葵的私有财产，死死地捂住了自己的脸颊。

“你……”冈田想说什么，最后只是留下一声叹息。

刚恍若未觉，笑着让冈田注意安全。

自己晃晃悠悠地朝本家走去。

啊，看见大门了。小时候自己种的银杏树的枝桠从门缝中伸了出来，小时候还是一棵比自己矮那么多的小树苗呢，谁知道现在居然能长这么高，都盖住了门口暗黄色的照明灯。

……

刚停下了脚步。

路灯旁，一直靠在名牌上的光一朝他招了招手，一步一步的迎了上来。

“幸亏你回本宅了。”夏日的夜晚，虽然不冷，但也总有一阵寒气，光一笑着把自己的外套披到了刚的肩膀上：“要是去别的地方，我还真不知道上哪儿找你去。”

他朝刚伸出了手。

“带我去转转?”

*

圆月东移，躲在云朵里朝外偷望着人间。

“奈良公园、东大寺都在这边。”刚轻声介绍道：“我小时候经常这里喂鹿……”

“我们明天可以一起过来。”

光一好奇地伸头望着伏在草地上睡觉的小鹿，但

“你一定会被咬屁股的。”

刚笑着说。

“那边还有几家甜品店很好吃。”

“啊，说道这个。”

光一刚披着的西服口袋里掏出了一小袋饼干。

“我也不知道这个好不好吃啦，在机场买的……你晚上在宴会上没吃好吧?”

“……”刚低下头来，没有接过饼干。

光一将他拥进怀里。

“我做错了什么?告诉我好不好?”

“……”刚揪着他衬衫上的扣子。缓缓开口道：“我看见你和北村小姐说话。”

“嗯?”

光一高速运转的大脑停顿了一拍。

所以这是……吃醋?

因为吃醋大半夜从东京折腾到奈良?

刚睁大了漂亮的圆眼睛，抬起头来，看着光一。

“你不明白么……我看到你和北村小姐说话。”

“我和北村只是从小到大的玩伴……”光一又点好气又有些好笑道。

“我不是那个意思。”

刚揺了揺头。

他垂下了眼睛，咬住了嘴唇。

那时，你的表情是我从未见过的温柔和放松。

这样的表情，不要露给别人看好不好?

这样的信任，只给我一个人，好不好?

从来能说会道的刚，明明有满心的话想说，可一时竟不知该如何开口。

他从小清清贵贵的长大，可爱漂亮的外表、灵动聪慧的天赋、优越的家庭条件，想要星星都有人上天给他摘下来。即使再任性撒个娇大家也能任他去……

可是他的法定丈夫、要和他一齐渡过一生的男人却是，真的没有把他看进眼里。从一开始，刚就感受到了，光一是真的对自己没有丝毫动心。

所以我努力的去爱你、努力的靠近你，可是——

“我努力想得到的表情、拼命想得到的真诚，你为什么那么容易的就给了北村小姐?”

最后，当他终于开口时，竟然带着哭腔，连自己都吓了一跳。

“北村小姐她又凭什么?光一你为什么要对我严防死守，却那样轻易地给别人你的关心和爱护?于你来说，我真的，仅仅只是你在商场上获利的筹码?”

刚失望地，慢慢、慢慢地退出了光一的怀抱。

“你是真的，一点点都没有喜欢过我。”

光一猛地向前踏了一步，把他紧紧地搂紧了怀里。

“不是这样的……”光一是如此的激动，以至于喘着粗气、浑身颤抖了起来。

“不是这样的……”

光一的怀抱很用力，以至于刚感受到了疼痛。

“我高中刚毕业时家族没落，父亲抛下我跟母亲，留下一屁股欠债和烂账，”他侧在刚的耳边，语不择言：“从那时起我就背负起了堂本这个姓氏给我带来的一切屈辱和光荣……”

“我没有你背后光鲜亮丽的出身，没有你一帆风顺的人生、优雅的风度和渊博的学识。我的人生中的大半部分是在人们的白眼和嘲笑中度过的，我的心硬的像石头，与你的婚姻也不过是一场利益的交换。”

刚握住了光一颤抖的双手。

“可是我……很害怕。遇到你之后。我很自卑……你是如此的美丽、如此的吸引我，可我竟想不出一条你会喜欢我的理由……”

“我永远、永远无法给你风花雪月般的恋爱，我很无趣，我不懂阳春白雪、不懂赌书泼茶，当你七十岁回首往事时，可能没有任何关于浪漫的回忆。我只能给你闲适的、安稳的、一成不变的……”

刚趴在光一的怀里，眼泪打湿了男人的衬衫。

“即便如此，你还是愿意接受这样一个我么?”光一揽着刚的脖子，嗓子发紧：“这样一个……无聊的、普通的、与你格格不入的……”

刚啜泣着返拥住了光一。

“我愿意！我愿意的啊！”

光一低低地呻吟了一声，将头埋进了刚的肩膀。

当月亮从云朵中探出头来时，他们抬起头来，面对着面微笑着，交换了一个轻柔地吻。

六

“那些玫瑰花……”牵着刚朝酒店走去时，光一开口道。

“我不要再送了。”刚甩着光一的手指玩儿：“再送就要破产了。”

“那明天换我送你?”

光一停下了脚步，含笑看着刚。

“每天送一朵，送一辈子，够不够?”

刚嘟起了嘴巴。

“我可以把玫瑰花换成亲亲么?”

可以。当然可以。

你说什么都可以。


End file.
